


Did Someone Say Anal?

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Nooks, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros wants to try something new. don't ask me why I thought it rude to question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did Someone Say Anal?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to gamzweemakawa of tumblr fame. You were a huge help in writing this.

Tavros winced slightly, the finger at his waste shute pressing in starting to make him nervous. He let out a breath, reminding himself that he had asked to try this, and that Gamzee had promised to be careful. As the lubed digit breeched the muscle he kept expecting himself to relax, to adjust, like he had the first time Gamzee had fingered his nook.

Gamzee must have noticed his tense shoulders, leaning down to kiss along them, finger slowly starting to slide in and out. “You all sure about this Tav? We don’t have to be doing anything you’re not kosher with,” the high blood asked, voice soft even as he slowly rotated his knuckle to work his matesprit open.

Tavros shook his head, “no, no I, I want to try it. Just, just feels weird. That is, all.” He let out a soft breath as Gamzee’s finger pressed in a way it pushed on the walls of his nook. Gamzee pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder before pulling back, pouring more of the slick on his fingers before inserting a second digit.

The stretching this time made Tavros nearly bite off his tongue, barely managing to squeak out for Gamzee to slow down.

Stroking the larger trolls sides, Gamzee did as he was asked, whispering soothing words as best he could. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, already the feeling of the tight hole around his fingers making his bulge writhe, he just had not really thought about pailing his partners ass.

After a few more awkward grunts and thrusts Gamzee asked, “Hey, you think you’re ready about Tavros?”

Tavros nodded, whimpering slightly as Gamzee removed his fingers and trying to remain calm as the slick bulge squirmed, slowly entering him. The bulges tapering size slowly stretching him as Gamzee shifted closer. So far he was not sure why he had wanted to try this, it was alright, but he had other parts that were desperate for attention.

No sooner had he thought it then the other troll slipped the fingers of the hand that hadn’t been in his ass along the edges of Tavros’ nook.

Tavros began shaking, suddenly feeling stimulation more like he was accustomed when pailing with Gamzee.

Gamzee had been holding in his noises, not wanting to lose focus on Tavros, but at the sound he let it out in a harsh breath. Moaning he slid in all the way, bringing the still slick hand around to grip his lovers bulge while sliding the digits on his other into the warm slit he was so familiar with he felt his blood catch fire, ignited by the heat of his low blood counterpart.

His air sacs emptying as he felt himself stop breathing. The hand on his bulge slowly working him as the fingers in his nook brushed against the wall, the added pressure of the bulge in his waste shute making him have to struggle for air as he clawed back to grab his lovers hair. He pulled Gamzee forward, the high blood only just missing being blindsided by the giant horns as he bent his head to lick his way up Tavros' neck. After a few seconds Tavros adjusted enough to the onslaught of sensation enough to breathe, if still uneasy, his chest heaving. Gamzee took it as a cue and started thrusting his hips, growling and purring into the skin at the crook of Tavros' neck.

Tavros keened high, letting out loud chirping sounds as he squirmed, hips unsure where to go Gamzee thrust one, then two, now three fingers inside his dripping nook. His bulge pulsing around Gamzee's fingers and wrist while flames licked through his veins each time the fingers inside him pressed the sensitive walls of his nook between them and the bulge slowly taking him apart and pounding into him as Gamzee got rougher and rougher at every sound he heard escape Tavros' lips

"f-fuck Tav, ain't going be getting any last on longer if you, keep up all tight and noisy like," Gamzee felt his shame globes swell, the tight hole around him flexing every time Tavros moaned not helping him hold out. He tried to speed up his hands, trying to make sure Tavros finished first, wanting to ride out the miracles with his finest of motherfuckers. His movement’s jerky as he neared his finish, Gamzee bit down on Tavros' neck to hold on, causing the Taurus to finally kick over his own edge.

The overload on his nerves making everything spiral so fast Tavros barely had time to register as he went from hot to his tipping point. The pull in his gut strong as he thrashed in his matesprits arms, the bit on his shoulder enough make him lose his grip, cumming hard between them without even having time to grab a pail. The mess of genetic fluid running down their legs, his muscles spasming around Gamzee as the smaller troll bucked up a final time before groaning low and long against his skin, adding a deep dark purple to the mix.

Panting heavily Tavros winced as Gamzee pulled out, his ass now sore. Gamzee tried to run his hands along Tavros' side in a soothing manner only to laugh as his hands stuttered along Tavros' ribs, their combined fluids making his fingers sticky. Tavros just grinned, flopping down onto the concupiscent couch. "That... that was... good," he murmured, mostly into the pillow cushion.

Gamzee grinned, "seemed to like it well enough, thinking maybe this motherfucker here could have himself a go sometime?" flopping himself down next to Tavros, careful of his horns as he ran his fingers through his hair, once again laughing that he still had genetic material on his fingers. Tavros wacked him with a pillow before nodding, agreeing that first a shower... after a nap, that Gamzee's turn could be arranged.

Le Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably give more fucks about the titles... my bad


End file.
